


Kiss On Fears

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Lovers, M/M, Mistress, Misunderstandings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Remorse, Repentance, Romance, Sad Peter Parker, Sad Quentin Beck, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tension, Top Quentin Beck, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Peter deberá ser el héroe de la ciudad y seguir la trayectoria de el hombre que todos esperan que sea, mientras va en caída libre por el precipicio. Quentin, por otro lado, es un hombre solitario que buscará redimirse y borrar la interminable lista de pecados que lo atormentan. Así pues, también deberá hacerse cargo de un chico dañado, y convertirse en el bálsamo para sanar sus cicatricesEn la travesía, descubrirán la necesidad a la que conlleva la cercanía, a medida que emerge una explosión avasalladora de revelaciones y tentaciónPorque quizá no era amor, era Quentin necesitando afecto, y Peter necesitando a quien entregarlo.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	1. Dulzura

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Esta NO es una historia de amor.
> 
> Underage, por lo tanto, este fic trata temas como el abuso infantil, efebofilia, pederastia, ansiedad, depresión, traumas, manipulación, codependencia emocional y consumo de sustancias dañinas.
> 
> En ningún momento se pretende romantizar algunas de estas actitudes, y su lectura será bajo el consentimiento, madurez y riesgo del propio lector.

* * *

— Te ves muy bien con lentes

Dictaminó divertida una voz desde la puerta que resonó a través de las paredes, un tanto chillona, si, pero que agradable.

Beck se sacó las gafas en ese momento, donde las ondas de sonido llegaron a presionar en sus oídos. Peter rió por lo bajo de su sobresalto.

— ¿Nunca tocas? — preguntó con un muy esclarecido y fingido tono de indignación, al tiempo que dejaba de lado el accesorio. Peter volvió a reír y mordió su labio.

— A veces — respondió el muy descarado de dieciseis, Quentin se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

El joven se acercó a la silla que ocupaba el hombre mayor, paso tras paso, el lugar estaba tan sumergido en un abismal silencio que lo que único que se escuchó por espacio de unos cortos segundos, fueron los zapatos de Peter haciendo eco al chocar contra el suelo al atravesar el gimnasio desde la puerta.

Ya frente a Beck, quien lo había esperado todo ese tramo con una sonrisa, dejó caer su mochila sobre el amplio piso de madera sólida.

— ¿Entonces te quedarás las gafas? — le preguntó solo para molestar, hacerlo refunfuñar, desempacando material de trabajo.

— Por favor chico, solo quería ver cómo me quedaban

— Y te quedaban bien — elevó un poco su rostro para formar una sonrisa más — ya admítelo, te encantan, las quieres

— No admitiré cosas de las que no soy culpable — se defendió mientras miraba con cierto desazón los movimientos del niño.

Peter le dió la espalda y se retiró la camisa, Beck decidió (como el hombre decente que en realidad no era) centrar su vista en la bandeja vacía de mensajes en su teléfono, no tenía ninguna razón para andar viendo el torso desnudo de su acompañante. Al terminar de cambiarse las ropas y colocarse una camisa mucho más útil para ese singular momento, sacó algunas de sus vendas.

— Oh vamos, se que las quieres, ¿por qué no solo las aceptas y ya? — mencionó mientras colocaba cada pedazo de tela sobre sus manos.

— Nop, son tuyas, y no voy a permitir que me dejes quitártelas

— Si te las obsequio, no me las estarías quitando

— Yo no aceptaré el regalo — dijo para dar por terminado el tema y se levantó de su lugar — ¿listo?

— Listo señor Beck — respondió el chico cuando el último tramo de venda fue acomodado.

— No me llames así — le recordó entredientes.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al centro del gimnasio donde descansaba un ring, subieron y Peter ya sabía lo que venía. Beck se colocó frente a él, le dijo que apoyará bien los pies y que se concentrará, y así lo hizo, o bueno, al menos el primer paso, era difícil concentrarse del todo cuando su atención estaba más centrada en impresionar.

Peter, dotado de energía e iniciativa pura, se animó a dar el primer golpe, golpe que Quentin esquivó con extrema facilidad, y de paso jactándose de sus habilidades, Peter bufó y volvió a la carga.

Para ese momento y después de 3 meses de arduo trabajo, se esperaría que Peter ya tuviera más destreza y control en lo que los golpes y la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se refiere, pero no, y si lograba esquivarlos era únicamente gracias a sus sentidos elevados a la quinta potencia, nada terrenal o humanamente posible.

Cuando recibió la noticia de S.H.I.E.L.D de que lo entrenarían en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no se lo tomó de la mejor manera, le pareció ridículo e innecesario, una traba para aprender cosas verdaderamente útiles. Y técnicamente así fue durante un par de semanas. A los primeros entrenadores que le fueron asignados siempre los derrotaba con extrema facilidad, sin mucho esfuerzo y con un monumental aburrimiento, entonces fue cuando Nick Fury decidió que necesitaba alguien de las ligas mayores y se lamentó de que la mismísima Natasha Romanoff no estuviera ahí, sin percatarse de que tenían a alguien casi igual o incluso mejor para entrenarlo. Entonces, Quentin Beck, como buena persona se ofreció de voluntario para pelear contra la araña.

En un principio y antes de su primer encuentro en el ring, Peter creía que sería tan solo una pieza de pastel, que lo derrotaría a los dos segundos y que nuevamente demostraría que no necesitaba ningún tipo de asesoría. No obstante, pavonearse de más, le resultó contraproducente, y fue él quien terminó con el labio partido y unos cuanto moretones.

A partir de ahí, Fury y María Hill decidieron que él era el instructor perfecto y Peter aprendió que sería endemoniadamente doloroso.

El hombre era todo un maestro en la batalla, era considerablemente fuerte, muy ágil y bastante rápido comparado al promedió. Con una pierna podía retener a Peter, con un brazo detener sus golpes y aún con todo preservar esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba al momento de atacar.

Pero no todo en el hombre era puro músculos y fuerza, Beck también estaba bendecido y cubierto por un vivaz derroche de carisma y amabilidad, a parte de ese poderoso don de hacerlo reír a cada cinco segundos, factores que combinados, no le hicieron difícil a Peter agarrarle un genuino cariño. A pesar de las circunstancias.

Tres meses habían pasado ya, pero a un Peter Parker eufórico y contento, todo le había parecido un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Beck era un tipo muy agradable, que se permitía instruirlo no solo en su pobre experiencia en el combate, también estaba esa parte emocional que ya había rozado junto a él, como esa noche inolvidable para su contexto, en la que subieron al techo y Peter soltó una de sus tantas preocupaciones.

Generalmente Peter era muy tímido, no se abría con cualquiera, y le tomaba un tiempo hablar de sus propias emociones con otros, pero de alguna rara forma con Quentin era diferente, él tenía ese algo que le transmitía una chispa confianza. Además de que también tenía el increíble poder de suplantar cualquier rastro de desconcierto por una enorme carcajada.

— Ahhh, no, no, espera, para, para, m-me duele — gimió desesperado entre los brazos de Quentin, éste, asustado por sus quejidos, suprimió su fuerza y se quitó rápidamente.

Peter se levantó del suelo y cubrió con una de sus manos sus costillas, presionó el área y un pequeño gemido quebrantado se escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Estás bien? — la preocupación no se podía ocultar de su rostro, no supo que hizo mal o si el chico en si se encontraba mal, y tampoco le gustaba la inquietante idea de saber que él era el causante de su cuerpo lastimado.

— S-si solo... — levantó sus palmas del área afectada y notó el rojo vivo entre ellas — solo me lastimé un poco, estoy bien — intentó (inútilmente) formar una sonrisa, pero la incomodidad y el ardor no se lo permitían en su totalidad.

— Peter, estás sangrado, es obvio que no estás bien — señaló con los ojos clavados en la tela manchada.

— Enserio estoy bien, ya pasará no te preocupes — Beck frunció el ceño, a veces le exasperaba la forma en que el niño devaluaba sus necesidades como nimiedades.

— Parker... — se acercó al niño y lentamente retiró las manos del muchacho, y vio que, contrario al ahínco del chico por decir que no era nada, si que era mucho. Había una enorme y tétrica mancha de sangre, y la ropa ya se había prendido a la herida como una garrapata — ¿Quien te hizo esto?

— Fue hace tres días, un asaltante me atacó con un cuchillo y...no pude reaccionar — respondió apenado, estudiando las manos de su entrenador intentando despegar la tela adherida con sangre.

— ¿Y fuiste al médico?

— N-no, llevaba el traje puesto, no podía ir — contestó entrecortadamente cuando el ardor se clavó más en la herida.

— Peter, ¿estás diciendo que te clavaron un cuchillo y no has hecho nada? — Peter guardó silencio, olvidando que, el silencio otorga — okay, ven acá — tomó a Peter suavemente del torso y los encaminó a una de las sillas del gimnasio. Con extremo cuidado dejó el cuerpo herido en el lugar.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — le recriminó mirando directo a sus achocolatados ojos.

— ¿Para...para qué? — no era como que Quentin fuera médico y pudiera hacer algo, simplemente no lo vio necesario.

— Para cancelar el entrenamiento, no estás en condiciones de luchar

Oh...para eso

— L-lo siento

Beck sacó de un pequeño cajón un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y de ahí desempacó unas gasas y un frasquito de alcohol, a Peter se le contrajo la cara cuando el característico olor del líquido le acarició la nariz, aquello ardería como los mil demonios.

Beck se sentó a su lado con los instrumentos en manos.

— ¿Crees que puedas quitarte la playera?

— S-si, eso creó — enderezó un poco su cuerpo y comenzó a retirar la prenda, algunos quejidos se le escaparon y varios " _auch_ " y " _mierda_ " de por medio.

— ¿Te ayudo? — preguntó el hombre que observaba el gran esfuerzos del hombre araña por retirarse una simple camisa, obviamente, el dolor no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

— No...ya está — respondió cuando su cabeza por fin salió, luego lanzó su ropa sin ninguna dirección y dejó caer su peso contra la silla de nuevo. Demasiado brusco, demasiado rápido para gemir de dolor.

Si bien solo tenía el pecho descubierto, era innato su propensión a ser un joven bastante penoso y pudoroso, así que no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto y desnudo.

La horrible irritación del algodón empapado de alcohol haciendo presión en su herida le permitió olvidar un momento su estado, eso ardía y mucho, incluso aunque Beck pusiera un magistral esfuerzo en hacerlo con calma y suavidad, eso no desvanecía el dolor.

Quentin tuvo que trabajar con los quejido del muchacho punzándole en los oídos, el torso de Peter estaba cubierto de numerosos raspones y hematomas, también, pequeñas cicatrices, prueba de sus patrullajes nocturnos por la ciudad durmiente de Nueva York, no le gustaba verlo así, pero se recordó, que al igual que él, también pateaba traseros en las calles.

Cuando la peor parte pasó, Beck puso una gasa y se dedicó exclusivamente a envolver la herida en una venda. Para ese punto el dolor de Peter ya había mermado y solo sentía las hábiles manos pasearse por su abdomen, que amortiguan la incomodidad.

Quentin estaba demasiado cerca del muchacho, Peter podía sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno inmerso en su labor de vendaje, y la respiración calmada que se estrellaba contra su piel. Vio la mirada perdida estudiando sus heridas, también el empeño que el hombre ponía en su trabajo, estudiaba cada una de sus acciones sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que aleteaba en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — preguntó Beck con un dejo de confusión, cuando en breve alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos labios curvados. Nadie debía estar tan feliz de tener sangres esparcida como agua.

Peter rápidamente borró la alegre expresión de su rostro.

— U-uh...por nada en específico

Aún extrañando, Quentin sacudió la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo.

— Ya está — dijo una vez finalizada la curación — ahora, no hagas tonterías y descansa en tu cama como un adolescente normal

El comentario le pareció gracioso a Peter y dejó escapar una risita.

— El problema es ese, no soy un adolescente normal

— Inténtalo, fuera de ser un héroe, hay algo llamado vida

— Lo pensaré — dijo como último. Se puso de pie lentamente para buscar su camisa pero después de una breve ojeada al gimnasio, no dio con ella — Mi...mi...no la encuentro — mencionó mirando a todos lados.

— En la esquina

Peter giró la cabeza y efectivamente, ahí descansaba. La tomó y lentamente la colocó, el estirarse hacia que la herida doliera un poco. Luego, tomó asiento juntó al hombre, en su propia silla.

Lo miró, le sonrió y después habló.

— Gracias Quentin, de verdad, por... por todo — dijo de la manera más sincera. Una de las cosas que había aprendido, era la gratitud.

— No fue nada, solo era cosa de desinfectar la herida y...

— No, no, — lo interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus palabras resultaron ambiguas — me refiero a... a eso, a todo

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó aún sin dar en el clavo.

Peter suspiró.

— Tu siempre me ayudas y a eso me refiero, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, es genial, tu eres genial — las últimas once letras, las dijo con algo muy parecido a la vergüenza. Decir cumplidos siempre lo ponía nervioso, fuera la persona que fuera, ya sabía de antemano, que nunca fue su especialidad.

— No es nada Pete, si lo hago es porque quiero, no tienes que agradecer — acercó su mano a el cabello castaño del contrario y lo revolvió un poco — eres un buen chico Parker.

Peter, aún bajo su palma le regaló una genuina sonrisa que llevaba grabada el nombre de Quentin Beck.

Después, se vieron a ellos mismos envueltos en un silencio familiar y cálido, sin ningún tipo de aire de incomodidad, y Peter recordó que esa aura de familiaridad que siempre los rodeaba, era una de las tantas cosas por las que le encantaban sus ratos con él.

— Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde y tienes que llegar con tu tía — mencionó Beck levantándose de su lugar tras unos momentos llenos acogimiento.

— ¿Nick dejó que salieras antes? — preguntó Peter imitando sus movimientos.

— No

— ¿Entonces a donde vas? tengo entendido que tu te quedas hasta más tarde

Quentin se giró y quedó de frente a su rostro.

— Yo te llevaré a casa — explicó — no dejaré que andes por ahí lleno de sangre con una herida sensible

Peter sonrió para sus adentros, Quentin era simplemente una caja de sorpresas, aunque de simple no tenía nada. Y esos pequeños actos que ponían en evidencias su preocupación, eran los que más enternecian a Peter, y le hacían ver qué, no era un hombre tan malo.

— Vamos — lo animó y Peter tomó sus cosas para salir tras él por la puerta.


	2. Hope

* * *

Cuando Peter despertó, una luz centelleante y de métrica colosal golpeó sus ojos, daba casi directo a su pobre y manchado rostro en sangre.

Incómodo tras el brillo cegador de la luz, se removió en su mismo posición, desbalancenadose en el hueco que ya había marcado su silueta. Sus sentidos dieron con otras manos, otro calzado y otro cabello, alguien que merodeaba sin mucha preocupación.

El sillón de piel, tan frío como atronadora, al que, sin explicación previa había llegado, también estaba manchado en sangre, no obstante, a diferencia de él, la suciedad era muchísimo más leve.

Al momento de amortiguar el picor en los ojos y párpados, los pudo abrir por completo, intentó, con mente pardusca, reconocer el enorme espacio donde se instalaba. Sin embargo, su cabeza, presa de golpes y hematomas, se salpicó de estragos, como una mota de polvo a punto de estallar. Aún tenía los recuerdos muy turbios, y al iris como a la córnea, los incapacitó una extraña nebulosa blanca que le hacía casi imposible ver con certeza y claridad su entorno, con ceños fruncidos y presión ocular.

Cuando pudo concentrase en respirar con normalidad y quitar toda suciedad de sus globos oculares, poco a poco fue levantando su peso, despegando los huesos, con sorpresa, de habitaciones con memorias frescas y lúcidas como dolorosas.

Una habitación de no más que unos cuantos palmos desmesurados, lo mantenía cautivo. Taller, laboratorio o sala de estar, daba igual, era todas las anteriores.

Enfilado a él, descansaba un traje violeta de metal muy curvilíneo, con detalles dorados brillantes, no del resplandor correcto, sin embargo, tampoco lo más extraño.

Habia mas artefactos, por supuesto, pero que suponían bagatelas a la verdadera cuestión: ¿Como había llegado al taller de Tony Stark?

— Peter... qué alegría que despertarás

Una voz a sus espaldas lo obligó a girar sobre su propio eje y encontrarse con la señora Stark. A pesar de unas cuantas manchas en su rostro dispersadas, el cabello ligeramente desarreglado y la sonrisa casi forzada, lucia tan elegante e imponente como siempre.

— Señora Potts, hola — trató de saludar con amabilidad, aunque su expresión desorientada distara mucho de lo que quería reflejar.

— Dime Pepper, cariño

— Hola, Pepper — todavía no se acostumbraba. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y se levantó de su silla con una taza de chocolate en mano, lo supo por la forma en la que olía y la espuma color canela.

— Toma esto, te ayudará a calentarte un poco — le entregó el recipiente y automáticamente el vapor le descongelo la cara entumida y fría.

Le dio un sorbo e inmediatamente reconoció el exquisito sabor y la calidad de la bebida, solo en la casa de los Stark se permitían comprar marcas de lujo, lo sabia, no era la primera vez que le ofrecían. Involuntariamente,  
rememoró todas las veces en que la bebida había pasado por sus dedos y el gusto empalagoso por sus papilas.

La señora Stark, (Pepper, por Dios) le hizo compañía y dejó caer su peso junto a él en el sofá.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — su voz resultó sedatuva y extrañamente tranquilizadora, la sensación analgésica lo reconfortó un poco. Solo un poco.

Peter le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

— Bien, digo, me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero...creo que estoy bien

Hasta ahora había estado haciendo un un excelente labor para no entrara en pánico.

La mujer asintió, parecía examinar escrupulosamente algo, algo que a Peter se le escapaba de las manos.

— Puedo... ¿Puedo saber...?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué... qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegue? Es decir, no crea que no agradezco su hospitalidad, pero, no recuerdo haber entrado, ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado cerca de aquí

Ella soltó un suspiro y casi ríe amargamente.

— Pasada la media noche, F.R.I.D.A.Y me comunicó que estabas en problemas, grandes problemas — haciendo hincapié, abrió grande los ojos y remarcó la última frase — intenté ingresar al monitor del traje pero estaba desactivado, pero por lo que oí a través del auricular, era una situación grave, entonces fui por ti

Peter bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose súbitamente más débil. Con metamorfosis incluida para que al miedo lo suplantar por vergüenza y culpa.

— Gracias — respondió quedamente.

— No hay de que — musitó en un susurro.

Con ambiente impulsivo, quedó callado y extrañamente tenso, acompañado de amargura y una pequeña pizca de miseria. No sabía si se debía a la melancolía de los recuerdos que el lugar albergaba, su lamentable situación o el cielo frío, gris y tenue que se asomaba por la ventana y del que manaba unos destellos de soledad y desesperanza.

Igual que todos los días desde...

— ¿Cómo está Morgan? — preguntó de repente.

La señorita Potts (Pepper, Dios, Pepper) dejó escapar un exhaló bastante audible, que parecía decirlo todo, peor aún así, quiso oírlo de sus palabras.

— No lo sé, aún llora algunas noches, pero...creo que lo está tomando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

Esbozó una sonrisa partida en pedazos y Pepper lo imitó en el acto.

— Incluso...cuando me puse el traje y fui por ti, empezó a llorar y me pidió que por favor le jurara que volvería — tan doloroso como sonaba, a Peter se le fragmento un pedazo algo de lo que todavía quedaba dentro.

— Estará bien, es fuerte — nunca fue bueno dando palabras de ánimo, pero se sintió mejor cuando Pepper curvo sus labios una fracción de segundo.

Después los dos suspiraron al uníoslo y Peter desembarcó para quedar naufrago de su propio eco mental.

El chico observó a detalle la lluvia que caía a cántaros a través del gran ventanal cubierto por la tela de una gruesa cortina. Las nubes densas y cenizas le produjeron una extraña sensación de incomodidad y satisfacción, todo al mismo tiempo. Una de las más peculiares ambivalencias.

— En fin — habló Pepper cuando los dos regresaron de su viaje astral, y cuando el hormigueo en su espina dorsal se detuvo — yo...debo regresar a la empresa pero...

— Si, está bien

— Tú puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes. Personalmente, creo que deberías reposar un poco más antes de irte

— Uh Uhmm...okay...

Las largas piernas se descruzaron y llevaron a la mujer hasta la mesa de granito que se había instalado ahí no hace mucho tiempo.

Durante poco más de unos cuantos segundos, Pepper se dedicó a empacar su bolso y arreglar su cabello. Peter, por otro lado, tanteó varias de sus heridas y hematomas por sobre la licra del traje, también tenía algunos arañazos que toqueteó a través de la tela levemente rota y rasguñada y la sensación ardió ligeramente al tacto. Ni siquiera recordaba como se lastimó tanto.

— Ah, por cierto — captó su atención sin encararlo — cuando llegué a tu encuentro, había un hombre contigo, creo que es un amigo tuyo, ayudo a que no te lastimaras tanto y a traerte aquí

— ¿Quien?

— Uhmm... — ella miró un momento al techo — no recuerdo su nombre — dijo finalmente — pero está aquí, en el living, puedes ir a verlo cuando se te plazca. De hecho, creo que deberías hacerlo, se veía preocupado

Peter asintió y con la mirada siguió la figura de Pepper hasta la puerta, deseando poder decirle que se quedara.

— Hay comida y...puedes usar la televisión. Si necesitas algo puedes llamar a F.R.I.D.A.Y, o decirle que me avise, como quieras

— Si, gracias

La señorita Potts sonrió y después salió por la puerta. Peter no lo dijo, no fue capaz, menos por su historia juntos, pero aún no quería que se fuera. No sé quería quedar solo, no quería sentirse solo. Menos en ese lugar, con tantas memorias que lo presionaban de cabeza a pies.

El aire acumulado salió casi con armonía de sus labios. Vio a extremo detalle y con pena su estancia, lo que se atrevieron a cambiar y lo que se mantenía a pesar del tiempo, sus ojos acariciaron cada rincón con pupilas nostálgicos.

Poco después, sin dar tiempo a la pesadumbre, se levantó lentamente de el sofá manchado con sus propios fluidos en color rojo, se sintió parcialmente culpable de haber ensuciado, peor lo dejó estar, y con pasos trémulos salió por la puerta como la amable mujer, había hecho no hace tanto. Cuando cruzó el umbral del cuarto y un aire un poco más cálido lo golpeó, se encontró con el living casi tres veces más grandes que el taller y un hombre encorvado sobre sus rodillas a lo amplio del sofá.

Rápidamente buscaron sus ojos a través del pobre número de metros que los separaba, y como a un gato al que se pellizca, el hombre casi salta por aires para ponerse de pie delante del sofá negro.

Sin darse cuenta unos brazos ya lo rodeaban, y tenía la cara oculta entre el cuello del hombre, fundido en un avasallador abrazo de telas húmedas y gruesas.

— ¿Estás bien? — Peter detectó preocupación en sus voz, y no pudo evitar entregarse más ante el contacto, acrecentando la fuerza con la que los mantenía unidos.

— Si, estoy bien, ¿tú estás bien? — respondió tan rápido y desesperado como su compañía terminó de formular la pregunta.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien — tan pronto como parte de su preocupación por el otro quedó sin fuelle, soltó un suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te encontré siendo atacado y...cubierto de moretones y sangre

Peter cerró los ojos y dejó que el calor ajeno le descongelada los huesos. Y los miedos.

Al separase, parte de los ojos del joven se habían cristalizado, y Beck no supo si fue debido a sus hormonas adolescentes, el dolor de las heridas, llevadas desde las mejillas al abdomen, o el dejó emocional en toda esa situación. De cualquier forma, y fuere el factor que fuere, el hombre se dio cuenta de ello. Y a Peter, eso lo hizo sentir más estúpido y ridículo por su fragilidad.

— Hey...hey tranquilo — una mano voló al hombro del chico, que apretaba los labios dolorosamente.

Peter suspiró

— L-lo siento, es solo...estoy algo confundido, n-no no se que pasó, y... y-yo — no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba enturbiando por una maraña de ideas y temores revueltos — yo c-casi no me acuerdo de nada y-yo — el joven se estaba asfixiando entre sus propios pensamientos.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo está bien — volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos bajo una caricia rápida que terminó casi tan pronto como inicio — no te preocupes

Peter apartó la mirada, visiblemente desmoralizado.

— Hey Peter — el llamado de el hombre fue magistralmente ignorado y Quentin alterno entre abrazarlo de nuevo o darle su espacio — Peter mírame — ladeó un poco su cabeza.

Y al fin unos ojos castaños conectaron con los suyos.

— Relájate ¿Si? Está bien, tranquilízate, todo está bien

Capturando uno de sus labios entre los dientes, Peter asintió cautelosamente.

— Vamos a comer algo ¿Si? — buscó despejar la mente de Peter con lo primero que se le ocurriera y recordó, para su suerte, que comer juntos siempre les iba bien.

[...]

Cuál hombre en el desierto, Peter comió y bebió con unas ansias descomunales, quizá fuera el hambre voraz de haber suprimido su apetito tanto tiempo, o la delicia de cada uno de los platillos que abundaba en la casa de la millonaria, la textura suave y caliente sobre su paladar. De cualquier forma, a Beck no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, y solo se dio el lujo de observar los labios carnosos y jóvenes, engullendo cada nuevo bocado. Esa esponjosidad de carne húmeda dirigida hasta envolver deliciosamente el alimento.

Después de que el tentempié, el plato fuerte y la bebida fueran un rotundo éxito, a Peter se le ocurrió ir directamente a lo más interesante; el postre, que consistía en una enorme rebanada de pastel bañado en chocolate.

— ¿Y cómo te va en la escuela? — Beck tuvo que romper el silencio en su beneficio, cuando se percató que Peter estaba demasiado perdido en el chocolate sobre su cuchara como para iniciar una conversación. Y a decir verdad, el endemoniado silencio ya lo estaba empezando a inquietar.

— Mnhmm... bien — respondió limpiando los rastros de caramelo sobre sus labios con una de las servilletas — es decir podría estar mejor, pero creo que mis calificaciones no son tan malas

Pero Beck no escuchó lo último, sus ojos viajaron y habían estacionado sobre una mota traviesa de dulce que se había escapado victoriosa de la servilleta blanca y que ahora descansaba sobre la comisura de los labios del niño.

Peter reparó en ello y no le halló contexto a su mirada perdida.

— ¿Quentin?

— Tienes... Humm... — difícilmente compuso algo parecido a un ademán que señalaba su cara manchada.

Peter se rozó el rostro tratando de encontrar aquello en lo que Beck se había dedicado a mirar con recelo, más de la cuenta, pero tan ambiguas eran sus señas que no dio con ello.

— ¿Qué tengo?

— Nada, es solo... — un dedo pulgar, aclaró su confusión cuando se acercó a la piel blanca y rozó suavemente el área, arrastrando consigo el chocolate.

En Peter, el corazón le respondió con un sobresalto y Quentin podía jurar que sintió un exhalo suave y tembloroso contra su dedo.

— Gracias — Peter vaciló con las mejillas arreboladas.

Beck sacudió la cabeza preguntándose qué carajos estaba haciendo con su vida.

Eventualmente y como era de esperarse, el aire se volvió espeso y el momento incómodo, un silencio únicamente roto por el bochornoso sonido de el pastel siendo digerido.

Quentin tragó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran recibir y habló.

— ¿Y cómo vas con esa chica de la que me platicaste hace unos días? ¿MJ?

Inevitablemente, a Peter se le formó una sonrisa, casi de oreja a oreja.

— Si. Bien, — evitó a toda costa levantar las pupilas, privándose de corresponder a la mirada escrutiñadora de su acompañante — ayer fuimos a caminar un poco y...creo...creo que de verdad le gusto

Beck se embriagó de ternura, porque reconoció a la perfección la dulce inocente de la juventud, esas manos inquietas sobre la mesa y el rojo vivo del rostro cuando el nerviosismo te carcome, cuando se habla de lo más íntimo. Un amorío adolescente.

— Eso me alegra. No la dejes ir, estas cosas pasan rápido, debes aferrarte a ello

Frenéticamente la cabeza del niño subió y bajo, y viceversa, con una energía y brillo adornándole los ojos, muy en contraste con los el ensombrecido semblante lúgubre que se encontró hace un rato.

Peter tomó el último bocado entre sus labios y tragó.

— Mmm... — evocó un sonidito de puro gusto, sobre el chocolate que de a poco se derretía sobre su lengua. Beck no apartó sus ojos. O tal vez no quiso.

Vacilante y un poco dudoso, decidió profundizar y hablar de lo que verdaderamente le importaba.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Peter?

— Seguro

Volvió a dudar. Volvió a respirar, pero sin embargo, volvió a hablar.

— Escucha, se que...tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, y no tienes que responder si no quieres, pero me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí y...

— ¿De qué se trata? Suéltalo ya — tan impaciente como siempre, Peter lo interrumpió.

Por un minúsculo momento se concentró en contemplarlo y preguntarse a si mismo, si sería una buena idea seguir.

Así lo hizo.

— Cuando fui a tu encuentro — comenzó cuidadosamente — pasaban de las dos de la mañana, una hora a la que se suponía, deberías estar durmiendo.

Peter se quedó mudo, renuente a contestar la pregunta implícita en sus palabras.

Giró de lado su cabeza y se rehusó a mirar de nuevo, ni un poco, ni de reojo. Azorado. Rogando a Dios y a los santos que su garganta se cerrará y el tema pasara, sin pena ni gloria, a un segundo plano.

Beck se quedó en silencio, presionando e insistiendo con sus ojos mínimamente entornados para que el chico abriera la boca. Lo vio sumergirse en la burbujeante espuma de la culpa y la melancolía, con una dosis perfecta de vergüenza para mantenerlos girando de un lado a otro en la vorágine de emociones distorsionadas y confusas.

— Peter... — y cuando unos ojos bien abiertos resultaron en un absurdo intentó fútil, lo confrontó con el vocabulario.

Pero la visión vidriosa de Peter se empeño en seguir sobre la pared blanca e inerte.

— No puedo dormir — escupió de repente en medio de la incomodidad. Su voz había emergido más aguda y chillona de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Insomnio?

— Si

Beck asintió.

— ¿Hay algún motivo en particular?

Enrojeciendo la cara y apretando los labios, casi dejó salir, lo que podría ser una risa silenciosa, solo que la "diversión" no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

— No...no lo sé, no lo sé — dijo honestamente.

— ¿Desde cuando?

— Semana y medía. Creo — la seguridad y poca certeza respecto a su condición, también lo abandonaron junto a sus ganas de dormir.

— Ya veo. ¿Y en semana y media has salido a escondidas a altas horas de la noche?

— ¿Qué? No, ésto solo lleva 3 días. Los demás, me la pasé leyendo libros que me había regalado el señor Stark hace un tiempo

Quentin soltó un suspiro exhausto, y se masajeo las sienes. La furia, la tristeza y la culpa afloraron bajo su pecho como un pequeño retoño. Se suponía que él era el adulto, entonces por qué siendo él, quien en teoría debería llevar la carga de responsabilidad, parecía ser el menos afectado, el que no terminaba manchado en sangre.

De pronto algunas piezas embonaron y su mente se encargó de rellenar y atar los cabos sueltos.

— Espera — dijo elevando su rostro tras un rato de continua meditación, como si apenas estuviera descubriendo algo — ¿No has dormido en semana y media?

Peter se preguntó cuando terminaría el juego de preguntas y respuestas.

— No muy bien. Generalmente duermo, pero pasada la media noche, despierto sin motivo aparente y ya no puedo cerrar los ojos

— ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? — cuestionó, aunque a juzgar por la dificultad con la que el chico hablaba de ello, podía suponer, casi con certeza, que la respuesta era un no.

Y cómo predijo, el muchacho negó.

— Solo tú lo sabes

— Entiendo. Creo que no mentías cuando dijiste que no eras un adolescente normal

Peter rió, le asombraba que Quentin recordara a precisión ese tipo de detalles.

El joven soltó una enorme cantidad de aliento por las fosas de su nariz. Después, sin pensarlo demasiado, cansado y lleno de ojeras, dejó caer su cabeza de a poco, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro cubierto en tela de Beck.

Quentin se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos y sobaba parsimoniosamente la espalda del niño con su palma abierta y luego con un dedo índice, como quien delinea la suave arena del mar.

Peter cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar un instante por las caricias y el pequeño cosquilleo que hacía presencia bajo el tacto.

Luego, sintió un algo peculiar sobre su frente, justo arriba, rápido, imperceptible y casi invisible, pero que en su mente se reprodujo en detallada cámara lenta.

Y tras el sonido de dos labios tronando, se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no había sido su imaginación.

Beck había besado suavemente su cabeza.

Pudo haber reclamado, pudo levantarse y mirarlo con las cejas juntas en medio de su ceño.

Pero se ahorró el derecho, porque no le molestó en lo absoluto y porque su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado hastiado, como para reprochar algo diminuto, dulce, y sin malas intenciones.

Solo un idiota se atrevería a levantarse e irrumpir ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad y calma.

Y Peter Parker no era un idiota.


	3. Sucker

* * *

Tiempo atrás, Peter tuvo que lidiar con los estragos de un mundo malherido, en medio de las piezas frágiles de su vida. Tuvo que tomar cada pedazo y reconstruirlo, ponerlo en su lugar y avanzar.

Era duro, era extraño, era difícil digerir y pasar la página como todos sugerían, el bocado aún estaba atorado en su garganta y con ahínco se rehusaba a bajar.

Y creyó, como idiota, que con la ardilla en su cabeza dando vueltas sin control y la sobrecarga de tareas a la que sometía voluntario a su cuerpo, no sería un blanco susceptible de las mañas mundanas y banales. El enamoramiento era una de ellas.

Y después se encontró a si mismo soñando despierto con una chica entre un torbellino de gente, de todos los colores y sabores, que no era compatible y que lo único que tenían en común era saber que no tenían nada en común (excepto 5 años desaparición) sus personalidades no encajaban, el humor no embonaba. Se sentía raro, se sentía mal.

A veces no reparaba en ello por completo. Gente había muerto, el tiempo había pasado, los vengadores desintegrados, y él, no terminaba de entender a cabalidad como era que, habiendo tantas vicisitudes de la vida pendientes a un hilo, todavía hubiera un ínfimo espacio para las trivialidades como el "amor".

May había dicho que un romance de verano era un buen respiró, un agente paliativo para su ajetreada vida de vigilante. Ahí es donde entraba MJ, y su capacidad de ser el humano promedio común. La idea de que su fuerte atracción hacia ella se debiera al insistente deseo de una vida normal, lo seducía por completo. Un adolescente consumido por una horda de eventos anormales y siendo Michelle tal vez lo único apegado a la realidad común y la simpleza, no era tanto de extrañar que se desarrollará un incómodo romance en su interior, después de todo, tal vez era la persona más acertada para obsequiarle lo que él no podía tener; quietismo.

Aunque, siendo sincero, el escenario de un posible romance a la luz de una vela, no estaba en las mejores condiciones, y Peter lo sabía, oh, Peter sí que lo sabía. El sabor amargo de los amores pasados aún se aferraba a su boca, contraía la cara y recordaba los viejos tiempos, vividos entre sabanas y lágrimas, de una cama a otra, pero siempre con la misma persona.

Durante mucho tiempo se volvió adicto a lo tóxico y poco ético, era verdad, tan solo había sido un niño buscando calor, nunca se imaginó encontrarlo a merced de otro cuerpo. Fue meramente un desliz de un chiquillo ingenuo confiando en un hombre embriagado, y como todo tiene consecuencias, la suya fue enamorarse

Mientras para uno tan solo eran encuentros carnales con un joven inocente e inexperimentado. El otro se desvivía en ensoñaciones ficticias preso y producto de su propio deseo.

Amor apache, le decían, excepto que esto...no era amor

Con el paso del tiempo la frustración menguo, sin embargo, y por mucho que lo deseara, no desapareció. A veces viajaba al pasado en medio de sus sueños y sentía labios sobre labios y piel contra piel. Le aterraba no olvidarlo.

Con su mundo colgando de cabeza, la escuela no era su prioridad, era rutina impregnada en su sistema, un espacio lo suficientemente estresante para frustrarlo y lo suficientemente monótono para hacerlo sentir parte de la sociedad.

Pese a todo, no se quejaba, porque allí tenía amigos, y un posible amor de película, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

— Te ves horrible

Peter elevó un poco la cabeza y se topó con la maraña de cabellos marrones desarreglados que últimamente le erizaban la piel.

— Wow, gracias — contestó desde abajo.

— No, me refiero a....— dejo un momento la frase sobre la punta de la lengua, Peter no supo si debía insistir o callar — a que parece que no has dormido en días.

Ya no era secreto para nadie, teniendo en cuenta las horribles marcas violetas debajo del párpado.

No supo cómo responder a eso. Ni siquiera supo si debía responder.

Mientras su cabeza alternaba entre contestar o no, Michelle aprovechó para sentarse a su lado en el césped recién cortado.

Últimamente no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos como Peter hubiera querido. Ella estaba en clase de artes y él en física avanzada, los horarios simplemente se convirtieron en su principal problema, a duras penas encontraban un momento para hablar.

— ¿Dónde está Ned?

— Sigue en clase — contestó a desgana, MJ permanecía sería, ninguno dijo nada después.

Mientras el silencio estaba matando de la incomodidad a Peter, Michelle parecía no importarle demasiado, quizá incluso hasta lo disfrutaba.

Saber cómo funcionaba su amiga era todo un enigma, hacia cosas raras, era hiriente, curiosa sarcástica y la lista podría seguir. De cualquier forma, Peter prefería no descifrarla, no solo por el temor, también porque, según sus palabras, el misterio era parte de su encanto.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? — soltó sin pensar y luego se arrepintió. Conociéndola, esperaba una burla, sarcasmo, un "no" o todas las anteriores.

Sucedió exactamente...

Lo contrario.

— No soy muy fan, pero...adelante — MJ se puso de pie y le tomó la mano al joven para ayudarlo en el proceso también.

Después dieron una vuelta por los rincones de la escuela.

El ambiente se mantuvo escalofriantemente silencioso. Peter no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo un recorrido tan lleno de incomodidad con alguien. Si su memoria no fallaba demasiado, ese sería su último viaje en auto con Stark.

Tony llevaba la vista al frente y mantenía la quijada peligrosamente apretada, los puños firmemente cerrados sobre el volante y el entrecejo bien fruncido.

Peter, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor, tenso, rojo, y exhumando ira por el cuerpo.

Para cuando llegaron donde May, se deshicieron en despedidas y formalidad excesiva. Buena coartada para cubrir sus rostros presos de coraje.

Por supuesto que ese no fue el tipo de incomodidad que ahora compartía con MJ, un sentimiento inefable poco claro, similar al cosquilleo picando las entrañas cuando se raspa un pizarrón.

Pero no le importó, estaba con la chica de, ¿Sus sueños? No, aún no llegaba tan lejos, quizá con la de sus fantasías.

Mientras el cerebro de Peter entraba en combustión por hallar las palabras atoradas entre sus cuerdas vocales, Michelle caminaba, y observaba a sus alrededores, nunca fue alguien de muchas palabras, y tampoco parecía molestarle.

Y una idea surgió en medio de la mente de Peter, o tal vez, un pensamiento que había sido arrastrado desde tiempo atrás, mucho tiempo atrás

En sujeción a los deseos de compartir algo con ella, más que miradas tímidas y diálogos extraños, era eso, querer esa complicidad a la que los enamorados se aferran

Y ahí iba, no era mala idea, quizá solo...precipitada

— Quiero decirte algo — mencionó con seguridad deteniendo su paso, y por qué no, también su respiración.

Ella, ya le llevaba algunos pasos de ventaja, por lo que tuvo que detenerse y girar.

— Te escucho — le dijo estudiando cada movimiento con atención.

Habían quedado en medio la acera, y por comodidad, Peter decidió recorrer sus cuerpos a la orilla.

Soltó una enorme bocanada de aire. Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía empezar, y por ahora lo único que deseaba con furor era que el dato a punto de profesar, sonara lo suficiente verosímil para que no terminará siendo la burla de su amiga.

— Okay yo...amm bueno, ehmm...— se enrolló entre las lianas de sus propios pensamientos y dudas, bajo los ojos inquisitivos de la morena que lo observaba con la confusión inscrita en su cara.

_¡Piensa Peter, piensa!_

— Okay, mira, voy a contarte algo que...que muy pocas personas en mi vida lo saben — buen inicio, eso incluiría una carga emocional. MJ asintió — y....me gustaría que...si pudieras mantenerlo en secreto, eso sería excelente

Se detuvo otro momento, el preámbulo ya estaba bien construido, ya había una buena luz verde para continuar.

— MJ yo... — allí iba...— yo...

— Soy gay

Y todo se detuvo abruptamente, la mente de Peter adquirió un color blanco y sus circuitos por un momento pararon.

— ¿Qué?

_Exacto ¿¡Qué!?_

— Soy gay, eso ibas a decir — con la naturalidad de quién habla del clima y no se inmuta, ella terminó la frase.

Si bien Peter no lo afirmaba (tampoco lo negaba), estaba muy lejos de acertar a sus palabras, y estaba bastante seguro de que si, por causas remotas, tuviera que anunciar ese hecho a alguien, ella sería la última persona a quién se lo contaría.

Aún ofuscado, Peter tuvo que reiniciar los circuitos de su cerebro y hablar.

— No...no, yo no iba a decir eso

Michelle se cruzó de brazos.

— Bueno, llevamos un tiempo siendo amigos y resulta que, es bastante obvio

Peter parpadeo un par de veces.

— No, no soy gay, a ver, ¿por qué piensas que soy gay?

Quería...no, más bien, necesitaba saber. Entonces el asunto de contarle su nueva alianza con Quentin Beck, perdió sentido en su cabeza ante la nueva incógnita.

— Peter...Tony Stark... — la frase tenía marcado un _"dedúcelo por ti mismo"_ y un _"¿Qué me dices de eso? "_

A Peter se le tensó la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué con él? — jugó bien el papel de ofendido.

— Que siempre te hacia regalos, sin motivo

No era un argumento del todo válido, pero, aun así, si no fuera por el sonido de los coches, MJ lo hubiera escuchado tragar duro.

— No, era por la pasantía — se defendió — ¿Recuerdas? Yo estaba en su programa de pasan-

— Gwen Stacy dijo que vio a un hombre dejándote en tu casa — sin dejarlo terminar, contrataco con más información.

Malditos sean los ojos que vieron a Beck dejarlo en su casa el día que se lastimó.

Era por la herida, cubierta en sangre y dolorosa, pero resultaría un paso estúpido contarle aquello, tan solo recibiría más preguntas que no eran dignas de contestar.

— Y Flash dice que te vio en la cafetería con un "él" — hizo comillas con los dedos — bastante mayor

— ¿Y eso me hace gay? Pudo haber sido un amigo

— Bueno, bisexual entonces

Peter suspiró frustrado al tiempo que daba una pequeña vuelta sobre su eje. Visiblemente rojo, a ojos de cualquier que se detuviera a admirar.

— No, estás tergiversando las cosas

— Por supuesto que no — alegó muy segura — ¿Qué me dices de ayer? Te escapaste de clase para encontrarte con tu novio, yo te vi

Si Fury le decía a Beck que recogiera a el niño a mitad de clases en la escuela, ninguno se podía negar, y de nuevo, eso a ella no se lo podía explicar.

Era casi gracioso mirar cómo MJ, aun estando equivocada, se mantenía firme y más segura en cuanto a lo que decía que Peter.

— No pudiste haberme visto con mi novio, porque no tengo novio — chilló a falta de aire.

Michelle apretó los labios y miró a Peter.

— ¿Amante?

— ¡No!

Y MJ se destornilló en carcajadas.

Peter frunció el ceño analizado los datos obtenidos mientras se reproducía la pista de las risas desde el fondo de la garganta de su amiga.

Incluso era extraño y peculiar verla reír, bien pudiera deberse a la satisfacción de mirar a Peter confundido, hecho un pequeño manojo de nervios, como tomate en plena temporada.

Después de enjuagarse las lágrimas, palmeo la espalda del chico.

— Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie — prometió jocosa y guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Peter exhaló resignación. No la detendría y menos la convencería de otra cosa. Solo le quedaba conformarse con lo tenía en manos en ese momento.

Cómo bien pudo haber dicho Risi _"cuando planeas una cosa, a veces sale algo completamente diferente"_

Lo siguiente que pasó, bueno, solo pasó, poco recordaba Peter lucidamente del resto del día en la escuela, usó su cabeza e imaginación para detallar asuntos más apasionantes; el entrenamiento con Beck, los nuevos proyectos a futuro, la pasantía que aún lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, solo que, en su lugar, a manos de la famosa Pepper Potts ¿O Pepper Stark? entre esas y más.

***

Llegada la noche y con la luna haciendo acto de presencia, Peter se permitió ser un total gandul y dejar apilar los trastes sucios, después de todo, si May no estaba, se podía dar ciertas libertades.

Era demasiado temprano para dormir, pero demasiado tarde para hacer algo de provecho, entonces solo se dedicó a acallar su apetito, en medio del sillón y envuelto en pijama. Ned y May siempre se burlaban de su atuendo tan...peculiar, y pese a que a Peter no le enorgulleciera llevar la cara de Hello Kitty plasmada en sus pantalones, a decir verdad, era el más suave y cómodo que tenía, además, era para dormir, nadie tenía porque mirarlo mientras lo usaba.

También pudo subir los pies a la mesa frente al sofá, y tirarse sobre él, como todo un vago, acciones imperdonables bajo los ojos de su tía, estar solo, tenía sus ventajas.

Mientras se relajaba contra el sillón, mordía su labio y trazaba un camino desde su abdomen hasta el elástico de su pantalón, el ruido de un puño tocando su puerta lo sobresaltó.

A juzgar por la hora, era casi un hecho que se trataba de May, nadie más estaría en su puerta a las 11:00 de la noche, se suponía no llegaría hasta la mañana del siguiente día, a Peter le dio igual y se levantó con pereza.

Cuando la puerta se golpeó por segunda vez, detuvo sus pies en seco, May no tocaba de esa manera, lo supo al instante. La persona del otro lado, imprimía más fuerza y rapidez que su tía, entonces no era ella.

Se puso en puntas y asomó los ojos por el picaporte.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Formó una "O" perfecta con sus labios y permitió el paso del aire por la zona, después se arregló las ropas y quitó las migajas de su cena.

Abrió la puerta y, oh Dios, ahí estaba.

— Hola Peter

— Quentin, hola — saludó lo más amable que pudo en medio del asombro y la confusión.

Beck sonrió de lado.

— ¿Estás ocupado?

— Uh, uhmm no...no — negó con la cabeza — no, estoy solo, de hecho

— ¿Me dejas pasar? — estudió el apartamento por sobre los hombros del chico.

— Uhmmn si, si, lo siento, p-pasa — se quitó a la velocidad del rayo cuando se percató de que estaba bloqueado la entrada completa con su cuerpo. Descortés.

Se adentró en el apartamento con Beck detrás suyo, justo ahora, resentía haber sido un sucio toda la tarde. Acomodó algunos cojines y sacudió el sillón, también había migajas ahí.

Beck miró de un lado a otro en la comodidad del lugar. Después sus ojos reptaron por el cuerpo de Peter y rió.

— Linda pijama

Peter apretó los ojos y maldijo para sus adentros. Estaba seguro de que no la volvería a usar nunca más.

Aún con eso, se permitió reír, sin embargo. Removiendo la vergüenza.

— ¿Enserio te gusta?

— Oh, por supuesto, me estás matando con eso

La segunda risilla que el muchacho dejó escapar fue mucho más sincera.

— ¿Me puedo sentar? — señaló con un dedo el sillón en medio de la sala.

— Si, claro

Quentin acomodó su ser encima del sofá, estirando una de sus brazos por el respaldo. Peter se mantuvo en pie a lado del mueble.

— ¿Qué hacías cuando llegue?

— Cenaba — respondió después de carraspear.

Los ojos de Beck se detuvieron en un plato con un trozo de panqueque a medio comer.

— ¿Panqueques? ¿Enserio Parker?

La mano de Peter rascó su nuca efusivamente componiendo varias muecas en el proceso.

— Si, bueno, no soy muy creativo a la hora de cocinar

— Me di cuenta de eso

Peter se acercó hasta quedar posicionado de frente al sofá.

— Quieres...algo de beber o... — la frase la dejó inconclusa, pero Beck entendió a la perfección.

— ¿Tienes café?

— No, pero puedo hacer

-— Café esta perfecto—- respondió enseñando los dientes a través de una sonrisa. Peter se balanceó en los talones dos veces antes de ir a preparar el condenado café.

¿Qué clase de raro tomaba café a las 11:00 pm?

Nadie dijo nada después, Peter tenía su atención enfocada en no quemar sus ropas y Beck en la extensión del lugar. Nunca había estado allí antes.

Era extrañamente cómodo, a pesar de nunca haber puesto un solo pie en la casa. El lugar tenía ese "algo" acogedor, o probablemente solo era el aura de Peter haciendo presencia.

Cinco minutos después, Peter se postró a su lado con una taza bien rellena de cafeína líquida pura.

Cuando las manos de Peter entregaron la bebida, los dedos se rozaron y el chico se apartó. Beck no reparó en ello.

Sacudiendo la cabeza regresó a la pequeña cocina por un plato de porcelana relleno de panqueques, cuando Quentin le dio una ojeada al contenido, enarcó una ceja.

¿Enserio iba a comer más?

— Peter, tú... — quiso preguntar y afirmar su hipótesis, hasta que la voz del niño lo interrumpió muy a propósito.

— Yo, am....bueno, no sabía si querrías y....es decir yo...— ser Peter Parker era exhaustivo si de la comunicación verbal se hablaba, atorarse cada cinco segundos entre sus propias oraciones no debía ser nada fácil — yo...s-son para ti

Peter extendió los brazos de manera brusca y veloz, el plato casi le da en la cara a Beck si no fuera porque logró alejarse dos milímetros junto al brinquito que pegó en su lugar y sus ojos saliéndose de sus cuencas

— Gracias — juntó sus cejas y entre sus manos tomó el plato frente a su cara.

Peter se frotó las palmas insistentemente durante dos milésimas de segundo, justo como si un frío atroz las hubiera envuelto.

Después hundió su peso en el suave colchón del sofá. Junto a Quentin.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? — Beck se giró a verlo y justo antes de sorber el café, le preguntó.

Peter emitió un ruidito ahogado desde la garganta.

— Mal — respondió tajante. Beck abrió grande los ojos y con una pizca de incredulidad frunció su ceño.

— Wow ¿Problemas campeón?

— La chica que me gusta piensa que soy gay

Quentin casi derrama el café por la nariz y tras controlar la digestión de la bebida empezó a reír a mandíbula abierta.

De acuerdo, oficialmente no era la respuesta que Peter esperaba, así que oscilando entre el enfado y el desconcierto se quedó a esperar pacientemente que la sinfonía de las risas de Quentin cesará de sonar, con los ojos entornados y los labios torcidos.

Cuando finalmente el concierto gutural terminó, Peter clavó sus ojos en él.

— Oh chico, eso es triste — pese a sus palabras las secuelas de sus carcajadas seguían reproduciéndose — ¿Por qué piensa eso?

— Me vio con... — puso sus ojos de nuevo en Beck — con una persona e interpretó mal la situación

Prefirió no revelar de quién hablaba, Beck parecía demasiado cómodo creyéndose un santo. Además, no quería ni pensar en la incomodidad que ayudaría a generar después de decir que los habían emparejado.

— Me preguntó que tuviste que estar haciendo con esa persona para que creyera que eras gay

Peter se encogió de hombros. Fuera de su control, una rápida ráfaga de esas mismas cosas con ellos de protagonistas pasó por su mente. Después sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar sandeces.

— No solo se trata solo de lo que vio, también de lo que rumorean

Mientras Beck cortaba un pedazo de panqueque con el tenedor, asintió atento.

— ¿Es de tu escuela?

Peter arrugó la cara ¿Pero qué demo...?

— ¿Ehh?

— El chico, genio. El chico con el que te vieron ¿Es de tu escuela?

— Ohh, — entendió y después enrojeció. Oh genial — uh umm n-no es...es otra persona

Peter se sintió un objetivo bajo el microscopio cuando las pupilas de Quentin se pegaron como estampilla sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Es guapo?

Un momento, ¿Qué?

El rubor con el que tanto había luchado Peter los últimos 5 minutos, se instaló de nuevo de manera aún más potente encima de sus mejillas.

— Quentin ¿Eso que tiene que...

— Vamos Parker, simple curiosidad

Cómo sus labios se habían secado Peter tuvo que relamerlos conscientemente. Consciente de que Quentin lo miraba.

— Uh uhh, y-yo bueno, n-no digo que sea...ya sabes, es decir, no es que me guste — a Beck se le estaba comenzando a ensanchar la sonrisa, pero que divertido era torturarlo — digo y-yo...y-yo...no está mal, pero amm s-sí, si es guapo

Por un momento Quentin se sintió culpable por encontrar provocador y en la misma medida, divertido la vergüenza recorriendo a su joven compañero.

— Me halagas, no sabía que me encontrabas atractivo

Y justo allí, en medio de la sala parte del mundo se desintegró y Peter palideció.

— ¿Q-que? No, no, no, no es lo que...n-no es lo que crees...

Peter empezó a balbucear y si bien ambos sabían de sobra que no llegarían a ningún lugar, Beck lo dejo acercarse hasta el final.

Cuando el monólogo digno de una comedia atroz y desordenada cesó, las comisuras de los labios de Quentin se curvaron hacia arriba.

Al rojo vivo y desatando vergüenza por cada poro de su cuerpo, la osadía de Peter le impidió girar su rostro y evitar más contacto.

— ¿Cómo lo...cómo supiste que hablaba de ti? — quiso saber, aún estado un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que se debía a su falta de habilidad en el arte de la discreción.

— Bueno, que te digo, eres malditamente obvio Parker

— ¡Pero yo no dije nada!

— No, no con palabras — señaló con gentileza — a veces lo que se oculta también se informa

— ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que...ya sabes, informé?

Quentin achicó los ojos y miró un momento al techo.

— Dijiste que no era de tu escuela, y el único "chico" — reiteró con los dedos — con el que te pudieron haber visto es conmigo. A parte de mí, no se de otra persona con la que pases tiempo fuera del colegio

— ¿Eso no te parece algo, uh, no se, egocéntrico? ¿Qué me dices de Wade?

— Podría creer eso — afirmó — si no me hubieses contado todas las veces que lo has rechazado

Peter soltó aire a mitad de una sonrisa cuando contuvo una pequeña carcajada silenciosa dentro de su pecho. Le hizo gracia darse cuenta de lo patético que se vio tratando de tapar los hechos, cuando Beck ya lo sabía desde la segunda frase de su improvisado guion.

La inexperiencia de la juventud.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

Peter se pasó las dos palmas por su rostro. Esto era una mierda.

— No lo sé, no se, yo no se

— Explícale bien la situación

— Oh vaya, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? — respondió con cansancio, rezumando sardonismo.

Quentin podía sentir casi en piel propia la frustración convertida en impotencia de Peter. Qué, junto a la falta de sueño y los traumas pasados, no combinaban nada, nada bien.

— ¿Te gusta mucho?

— Si. Creo

— Entonces deja de intentar conquistarla — sugirió muy práctico. Peter lo tomó por estúpido.

— Quentin, por si no lo sabías, cuando te gusta alguien, eso es exactamente lo que tratas de hacer — rió nerviosamente

Los ojos de Quentin, como se le hizo costumbre desde el crepúsculo, hasta la luna silenciosa en su máximo precioso estallido, se incrustaron con pegamento a cada fibra del cuerpo del jovencito, y mientras tomaba un último sorbo, parpadeo dos veces. Peter seguía a expensas de la siguiente oración.

Quentin jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero era casi un deleite religioso apreciar las orejas y mejillas rojas de Peter, un placer culposo, en extremo divertido. Era un ser maligno, que encontraba en la incomodidad de los demás, su propio disfrute

— La vida es corta — comenzó apacible — siempre hay que buscar a quienes nos regalan buenos momentos. Si con ella la pasas bien, solo quédate a su lado y disfruta, lo demás vendrá por sí solo. Si te concentras en conquistarla, todo se volverá una tarea tediosa y sin sentido.

Cada palabra se abrió paso por las profundas cavilaciones de Peter, que lo llevaban de la mano hasta un agujero de conmoción cuanto más las analizaba.

Peter sonrió y asintió despacio.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabio? — no era una sorpresa, Quentin era perfecto para esas cosas. Para la madurez.

— Cuando crecí

Desde luego, el cerebro del joven araña no podía dejar eso de lado y se preguntó en silencio si al crecer dejaría de comportarse como un sandio sin conciencia.

En comparación a su mente en desarrollo, Peter no le llegaba ni a los talones, él era un niño, joven y testarudo, y Beck, bueno, era Beck, un hombre hecho y derecho que le doblaba la experiencia. Y, aun así, podían hablar por horas, y comprenderse mutuamente.

Peter se hizo un ovillo en la esquina del sofá y sintió hasta en huesos la calidez de su compañía, aún adoraba esa sensación de confort.

— Oye, no me lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿puedo saber el motivo de tu visita?

Quentin se relamió los labios y rió. Se estiró y con una mano recogió una pequeña mochila negra a los pies del sillón. De ahí, abrió el primer compartimento y obtuvo una pequeña caja verde rectangular con el dibujo de unas cuantas hierbas. Se la entregó a Peter con una sonrisa. Peter le dio unas cuántas vueltas y examinó el dulce aromas que emanaba de ahí, pero no sé atrevió a abrirla.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Té

— ¿Té? — arrugó la cara — ¿Y que he de hacer yo con esto? Te lo agradezco, pero te aseguro que mi tía ya tiene suficientes cajas.

— Es un té relájate — continuó al mismo tiempo que Peter abría la caja y desenvolvía una bolsita — te ayudará a dormir

— Oh, ¿Es para eso? — obviamente su pregunta resultó retórica, no obstante, Beck le dio una respuesta.

— Si. Me habías dicho que no podías hacerlo, o al menos no correctamente — le recordó con una mueca — y no me quedé conforme con la idea, así que te compré eso — señaló el producto

— ¿No era mejor una pastilla?

— Eres demasiado joven — algo en Peter rechinó cuando escuchó la palabra " _joven_ " no le gustaba que se lo recordaran — quiero que duermas, no que mueras

Con cuidado cerró la caja y la dejó olvidada en la mesita de enfrente, se acomodó de nuevo en su esquina, abrazándose a sí mismo.

— Pues, gracias

Todavía resultaba raro sentir que alguien lo procuraba, muchas veces simplemente creyó que fingía y aún no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero estaba más que satisfecho con el aquí y ahora.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonrieron al unísolo, y Peter exhaló.

— ¿Quieres...ver una película o algo?

— Eso está bien

La noche se degradó, " _Titanic_ " era únicamente ruido de fondo que penetraba débilmente la burbuja de comodidad y alegría. De tanto en tanto, se detenían a mirar las escenas y en el último acto cerraron sus bocas. Beck perdió la percepción del tiempo hasta que la película finalizó y en medio del silencio que hacían los créditos pasando en la pantalla, escuchó la respiración acompañada y suave del muchacho.

Giró su cabeza y se encontró un pequeño bulto en una esquina, arrullado suavemente en los brazos de Morfeo, el sube y baja de su pecho era perceptible y a juzgar por su cuerpo encorvado, supuso que el viento helado se había colado a través de sus ropas.

Se retiró en silencio, a los ojos de una enorme luna expectante.  
  



End file.
